


A Stiff Drink

by Sarina_Hawke_Theirin



Series: Glances: The Kirkwall Stories [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarina_Hawke_Theirin/pseuds/Sarina_Hawke_Theirin
Summary: After being rejected by Anders, Gabrielle Hawke finds herself outside the door of the Hanged Man





	A Stiff Drink

Gabrielle never felt so rejected in her life. Was her mother right? Was it possible no man would ever want her?

_I’m sorry. I just can’t._

As she made her way through the darkened streets of Lowtown, Anders’ final words before he rolled over and left her alone in his bed kept replaying in her mind. As usual, she didn’t have a clue where she was, but she really didn’t care.

She stopped short upon spotting a familiar wooden sign and heaved a sigh.

_Oh well. Maybe I can drown my troubles in a stiff drink or two. Or ten._


End file.
